Ne retiens pas tes larmes!
by laure59
Summary: Une petite song fic sur une chanson d'Amel Bent. Venez lire


**Disclaimer** : Malheureusement pour leur propre bien les personnages de Naruto ne m'appartiennent pas mais ils sont à Mashashi Kishimoto. Sniff.

La chanson ne m'appartient pas non plus je m'en sers juste de support.

**Pairing** : Sasu/Naru

J'ai écrit cette song-fic en apprenant la mort de ma grand-mère, elle m'a servi de défouloir.

Elle n'a rien à voir avec l'autre fic du même nom qui a été publié par moi mais qui a été écris par ma sœur. Ce sont deux fics différentes sur deux mondes différents.

Voilà j'espère qu'elle vous plaira, bonne lecture.

* * *

><p>Pourquoi faut-il que cela se passe ainsi, à peine avons-nous appris à vivre que l'on nous retire des êtres cher. Qui pourra nous sauver de cette vie terne et triste.<p>

Toute ma vie c'est assombri lorsque je me suis retrouvé seul dans ce monde, à peine âgé pour survivre dans cette vie sanglante.

Pourquoi a-t-il fallut que mon frère me laisse en vie avec la vision de ses cadavres pour seul souvenir ?

Pourquoi m'avoir dit ses mots qui ne me font que plus souffrir ?

Pourquoi faut-il que je tue la seule personne qu'il me reste dans ce monde ?

**Une histoire qui tombe à l'eau  
>Quelques mots sur ton piano<br>C'est fini  
>C'est toute une vie<br>Qui s'assombrit  
><strong>

Plongé dans mon désespoir, tu m'es apparu comme un cheveu sur la main, tu as été le seul à ne pas t'apitoyer sur mon sort, tu m'as toujours considéré comme ton rival du plus loin que je m'en souvienne. D'ailleurs ou sont donc allé nos années d'insouciance ? Ou la vie était tranquille et douce ? Mais à quoi bon y revenir il ne sert plus à rien d'y croire. Je ne reverrais jamais le visage de ceux que j'aime.

**Je l'ai vu dans ton regard  
>J'ai senti ton désespoir<br>A quoi bon  
>Faire semblant<br>D'y croire  
><strong>

Il m'est impossible de pleurer, mes larmes refusent de couler après les avoir si souvent retenus. Mon chagrin reste en moi malgré tout ce que tu me dis pour me soutenir. Il m'est impossible de tourner la page tant que ma vengeance n'a pas été accomplie même si je sais que je vais en souffrir.

J'aimerais tant pleurer pour te montrer que je suis moi aussi humain et pas cet être froid et sans cœur que tu vois tous les jours. J'aimerais tant que tu puisses m'aimer comme je t'aime et pas comme un simple frère. J'aimerais être sûr de te savoir prêt de moi si je venais à partir. Car loin de toi la vie est impossible. Comme je regrette d'être parti rejoindre ce maudit serpent. La séparation a été si douloureuse.

**Ne retiens pas tes larmes  
>Laisse aller ton chagrin<br>C'est une page qui se tourne  
>Et tu n'y peux rien<br>Ne retiens pas tes larmes  
>Pleurer ça fait du bien<br>Et si tu as de la peine  
>Souviens toi que je t'aime<br>Je ne serai jamais loin  
><strong>

Pourquoi faut-il que je veuille toujours accomplir cette maudite vengeance.

Pourquoi je reste figé dans mon douloureux passé alors qu'aujourd'hui la vie m'apporte le bonheur que je ne pouvais espérer.

Quand je suis loin de toi, mon cœur me fait si mal ton absence me pèse et je ne supporte plus la réalité. J'ai tellement hâte de te retrouver. Je n'ai plus peur, je te rejoins maintenant.

**Tu t'accroches à ton passé  
>Comme si tout s'était figé<br>Aujourd'hui  
>Il faut céder<br>Abandonner  
>La douleur qui s'installe<br>Cette absence qui fait si mal  
>N'aie pas peur<br>Écoute ton cœur**

Me voilà devant chez toi et j'hésite à frapper. Et si tu n'étais pas là ? Et si tu ne voulais pas me voir ?

Mon cœur me fait si mal, il est prêt à exploser, j'ai tellement peur de souffrir à nouveau.

Et si tu avais refait ta vie ? Et si pour toi, ma vie n'avait plus aucun prix ? Que ferais-je si j'ai laissé passer ma chance ? Si quand je te regarde tes yeux ne brillent plus dès que tu me vois.

**Ne retiens pas tes larmes  
>Laisse aller ton chagrin<br>C'est une page qui se tourne  
>Et tu n'y peux rien<br>Ne retiens pas tes larmes  
>Pleurer ça fait du bien<br>Et si tu as de la peine  
>Souviens toi que je t'aime<br>Je ne serai jamais loin **

La douleur serait si insupportable que je préfère faire demi-tour. Mais à ce moment-là, ta porte s'ouvre tout doucement et je vois apparaitre ton visage.

Tu es toujours aussi beau avec ta peau doré et tes cheveux blonds.

Je n'ose pas te regarder dans les yeux de peur d'y lire une indifférence totale. J'ai tellement peur de ce que je vais y voir.

**Ne retiens pas tes larmes  
>Laisse aller ton chagrin<br>C'est une page qui se tourne  
>Et tu n'y peux rien<br>Ne retiens pas tes larmes  
>Pleurer ça fait du bien<br>Et si tu as de la peine  
>souviens toi que je t'aime<br>Je ne serai jamais loin  
>ouhouhouhouhouhouhouh...<strong>

Tu dois finalement en avoir marre d'attendre car tu m'appelles doucement. Alors je relève les yeux, et là j'y aperçois toujours cette lueur que j'aime. Tu me fais entrer mais à peine ta porte refermé que je te pousse contre le mur et que je m'empare de tes lèvres. Elles ont un léger goût de ramens. Tu dois juste en avoir mangé. Je crois que les ramens sont devenus mon plat préféré, elles te vont si bien. Quand enfin nous nous séparons pour respirer de nouveau, tu me dis ses mots qui resterons en moi à jamais et qui m'ont fait pleurer, moi qui ne pleure jamais.

« Je t'attends depuis si longtemps, je t'aime Sasuke »

* * *

><p>Laure : Ah ! J'ai enfin fini d'écrire cette song-fic. Ça fait du bien de se défouler comme ça.<p>

Sasuke : Tu étais obligé de la faire aussi triste ? Même si la fin ne l'ai pas t'en que ça.

Laure : Plains-toi et je repars sur mon idée première.

Sasuke curieux : Et quel est-elle ?

Laure : Oh juste une petite death-fic pas bien méchante.

Sasuke : Quoi tu as encore voulus faire mourir mon Naruto ?

En entendant son nom, un blondinet fis son apparition coupant l'auteur dans ce qu'elle allait dire.

Naruto : On m'a appelé ?

Sasuke : Non, la sadique qui est devant toi viens de dire qu'elle avait failli te faire mourir dans sa dernière fic.

Laure secouant la tête : Mon très cher Sasuke, je n'ai jamais dit que c'était Naruto qui allait mourir.

Sasuke : Et pourquoi moi ?

Laure : Parce que je ne n'aime pas ce que tu es devenu dans le manga et que je voulais te faire souffrir, mais le blondinet ici présent m'en a dissuadé.

Sasuke : Ah oui et peut-on savoir comment, si ce n'est pas trop demandé ?

Laure : Je n'ai pas à te le dire !

Naruto : Autant lui dire, Laure, je suis sûr que tu vas apprécier le spectacle.

Laure : Comme tu veux c'est toi qui vois.

Sasuke la voix exaspérée : Vous allez me le dire oui ou merde.

Laure : Merde

Naruto : Ne t'excites pas comme ça mon amour, garde ça pour quand on est rien que tous les deux !

Sasuke : Dis le moi avant que je ne te Sharinganise, pour te soutirer les infos.

Naruto : Oui, oui on y croit. Bon sinon, pendant une semaine entière, pendant tous nos ébats nous aurons une spectatrice.

Sasuke : Ah non ! Hors de question, je dois déjà supporter cette folle qui écrit sur nous, si en plus elle s'incruste pendant que l'on fait l'amour je vais devenir dingue.

Naruto : De toute façon, tu n'as pas le choix, c'est soit ça soit tu meurs dans la fic. Et estimes-toi heureux que ce ne soit que du voyeurisme parce qu'au début, elle voulait y participer.

Sasuke : Encore heureux ! Je suis gay moi et pas bi ! Etre toucher par une fille ! Beurk ! Quel horreur.

Naruto : Bien l'affaire est donc résolue.

Sasuke finit par s'en aller bouder dans son coin. Laissant Naruto et Laure mort de rire.

Laure : Il ne va pas trop t'en vouloir ?

Naruto : Non ne t'en fais pas, je saurais me faire pardonner. Et je suis sûr qu'être observer ne va que plus le chauffer.

* * *

><p>Voilà c'est enfin fini. J'espère que cela vous a plu, j'attends vos avis.<p>

A bientôt pour une autre fic,

Ciaossu.


End file.
